Christmas Angel Remix
by Sweet Lil Hellcat
Summary: Reworked 'Christmas Angel' by me. It's the same story, only edited a little better. Check it out and tell me what you think! I know Christmas isn't for another month, but if stores can get away with xmas stuff in November, well then so can I! :P


Okay ya'll I reworked this story and it has all three parts as well as the epilogue at the end in one nice neat package. Let me know what you think of this version yeah?

* * *

(Yeesh I could kick myself. Stupid spelling errors. I fixed the ones in the story now, I think... but yeah, nothing changed other then spellings.)

* * *

A Christmas Angel (The Remix)

* * *

His View 

I watched as men in handsome tuxedos guided women in beautiful gowns across the floor. I really don't like coming to these events. All of the single, and even some of the married or engaged ladies would flirt and bat their lashes in hopes of being asked to dance by me.

'A bunch of Mindless twits, only after money and looks.' I thought to myself.

Though, that didn't mean I didn't indulge myself every once in awhile. My reputation is less then innocent. After all, one doesn't become one of the most eligible bachelors in the world by sitting at home working on crossword puzzles. Many scandalous rumors and reports are attached to my name, but many are embellished and exaggerated, and fewer are actual fact. Though that doesn't stop women from pursuing me, as well as my money.

As I scanned the room, my gaze fell upon an angel. That was the only way to describe her. She wore a gown of newly fallen snow, it flowed around her accenting the luscious curves of her body just enough to make her look extremely sexy, and yet sweet and innocent. Her crystalline blue eyes sparkled with excitement and joy, and her rose pink lips were slightly curved in a small smile, her hair fell about her in a golden waterfall down to her calves, and gave her an angelic glow.

'I have to meet that angel' I thought. So I made my way across the room to her.

Her View

I looked about the room filled with elegant women, and suave men.

'Well looks like Cinderella made it to the ball, but with no prince charming in sight.' I thought. 'Well might as well enjoy this as much as possible. I can't even remember why I agreed to come tonight.'

Just then I saw my boss, Mr. Steritz, waltz by with his wife. 'oh yeah, That's why.'

Earlier, Mr. Steritz warned me if I didn't attend this Christmas event I would be job hunting again. As I watched the couples dance and twirl about, I saw him. One of the most attractive men I have ever seen. He was young, maybe about 26 or 27, with his tall sturdy build, tan skin, cobalt blue eyes, obsidian hair, and handsome face.

'Oh Lord! He's coming this way! He looks so much like... no, I can't think of **_him_** now. Oh what do I do! Is my hair okay? Please don't let me make a complete fool of my self. Okay, here he comes. Do NOT flake out Sere, you'll be fine, just play it cool.'

"I saw you from across the room, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look, and I just had to come over and meet you miss..."

"Serena, Serena Lunar. And you are?" 'My god, he even sounds like him!'

His View

"Serena?" 'Oh Serena, you have no idea how much I've missed you...'

"That's a beautiful name. Would you like to dance?" 'You're still as beautiful as I remember. Please forgive me.'

"I would love to."

Author's View

He guided her on to the dance floor, and they danced as if they were a pair of long lost lovers, meeting once again, and starting from where they left off. Little did the spectators of the dancing couple, know how close to the truth they actually were.

"You never told me your name."

"If I tell you, do you promise not to become hysterical?"

"Of course, but I don't see why I would."

"Serena, it's me. Darien Sterling."

"D-Darien?"

Serena's View

"D-Darien?"

'It can't be.' I backed away out of Darien's embrace. "How could you?" I asked barely above a whisper, tears were now streaming down my face. I turned and ran from him, leaving Darien in the middle of the dance floor stunned and the people around him whispering.

'How could he do this to me? After all these years he thinks he can just walk back into my life.' I found myself outside in the gardens

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO COME BACK INTO MY LIFE NOW?" I yelled up at the sky and fell to my knees sobbing as I remembered what had happened 4 years ago.

Flash Back

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do I'll love you forever, always" With that he leaned over and kissed me tenderly.

"Oh Darien. I love you so much"

"Serena... I wanted to wait until Christmas Eve to ask you this but," He took out a small black velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful platinum engagement ring, with a diamond cut into the shape of a crescent moon, and a round sapphire next to it. On the band was an intricate and very detailed engraving of roses.

"Serena Emily Lunar, will you make my dreams come true and become my wife?"

I just stared at the ring and then at Darien. Finally I threw myself into his arms.

"Oh Darien of course I'll marry you!"

The Next day

"Oh Mina, it's wonderful! He asked me to marry him! I just had to tell someone!

Oh goodness! We have so much to do! We have to set the date, choose the colors, and where are we going to have the reception! Oh Mina, What are we going to do?"

"Okay girl first I need you to do something for the both of us."

"What is it?"

"BREATH! It's not like you guys are getting married tomorrow!"

"I know Mina! It's just, Can you come over. And I'll call the other girls and we can all go out, and you guys can help me find a dress."

" Okay Sere, how can I say 'no' to my favorite cousin."

"Oh Thank you Mina! You are the BEST!"

"I know, now calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!"

"I'll see you later Mina."

At the mall

"Oh! Here's a shop!"

"Gasp Look at that Dress Sere! It would be perfect on you!"

"And these shoes would go great with it!"

"Yes they would be very becoming on you, and we can alter your hair so you can wear this veil"

The girls hurried me into the fitting room and when I came out they all

Gasped at the beautiful bride that they saw.

The dress we had picked out was all white with silvery thread sewn into the bodice. It was fitted at the top then it flared out at the waist, and down to the ground. The bodice was made of a satiny material, and stopped just above the hips. The skirt was white satin, with layer upon layer of chiffon over it. Two thick straps that hooked behind the neck and had a layer of chiffon on the back so the dress wasn't totally back less held up the bodice.

The veil was very simple. It was a see through white material that was attached to a large headband-like comb. The comb was decorated with tiny white silk rosebuds. And was perched on the top of my head like a crown.

"Oh Serena, You're beautiful!"

"Well meatball head, I always knew your were going to make a knockout bride one day."

"Raye! Serena, you look stunning"

"Thanks guys. Well, lets pay for this thing and go eat lunch!"

End of flash back

"Oh Darien Why? Why did you have to break my heart? I loved you so much.

Who am I kidding, I still love you!"

Flash Back

"Serena, We need to talk."

"What is it sweetie? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah Serena, there is"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm breaking of the engagement. Serena, I can't marry you. I'm sorry"

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me" I was trying to hold back my tears of heartbreak and sorrow, but they fell anyway.

'Darien, please don't do this to me, to us. I love you, and I know you love me. Why are you doing this to me?'

"I'm just not ready to get married yet"

"Then I'll wait. I'll wait until you're ready"

"It's not just that. Serena, I-I just do not love you anymore. Goodbye, it was fun while it lasted though. You can keep the ring if you want" With that Darien walked off leaving Serena sobbing and heart broken.

End of Flash Back

Author POV

Serena was racked with tears once more and placed her head in her delicate hands.

"Oh Darien. Why did you leave me all those years ago? Why?"

Serena sat out side crying over love of past, not knowing a dark figure was watching her from the shadows.

Darien's view

'Don't let her run from you, you can't let her out of your life again, you need her to much you fool!' my mind and heart screamed at me. 'Go after her!' I made my way through the crowd of spectators.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Please let me through."

I was almost out the door when a woman with flaming wild stopped me curly hair, in a tight purple gown not even the lowliest of prostitutes would wear, and it was obviously 3 or 4 sizes to small for her. It was Cassandra Beryl.

"Darien, darling, you haven't called in so long, I was beginning to get worried, but now that I've found you, maybe you can make it up to me? I've already reserved a suit upstairs. I'm sure that you'll just love the view."

The woman was now practically hanging off of me, trying to persuade me into her web of seduction that I had fallen into before.

"I'm sorry Ms. Beryl. But I have other business to attend to. Now, if you'll excuse me." I tried to push past her but she just stepped in front of me yet again.

"Darien, I thought we were past these little games. That CHILD obviously cannot handle such a man, like you. You saw the way she ran out of here in tears. She was obviously intimidated by you. I on the other hand, know what you like, what you need. And only I can give it to you properly."

"No Cassandra. You have no idea what I want. You can't even fathom what I want, or what I need. You only know what you want, and that's money. At the most all you really are is a whore. You use rich men for money and for sex. Now get out of my way." I pushed passed Beryl, the rest of the spectators, and out to the gardens, but as I left I could still hear Beryl yelling after me.

"You WILL come back to ME Darien Sterling! They ALWAYS come back to me!"

As I walked through the garden, I finally saw her; she was but a mere heap of white silk and blonde hair. But she still glowed like an angel in the moonlight. Slowly I remembered what had taken place 4 years prior.

Flash Back

"Do you really love me?"

I starred at her beauty and innocence and replied

"Of course I do I'll love you forever, always" As I leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh Darien. I love you so much."

" Serena... I wanted to wait until Christmas Eve to ask you this but," I took out a small black velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful platinum engagement ring with a diamond cut into the shape of a crescent moon and a round sapphire next to it. On the band was an intricate and very detailed engraving of roses.

"Serena Emily Lunar, will you make my dreams come true and become my wife?" It had taken me nearly 4 months to find her the perfect ring. When I finally found it and bought it, it had taken me nearly a year to develop enough courage to propose to her.

Serena stared at the ring and then at, the ring for a minute then finally threw herself into my arms.

"Oh Darien of course I'll marry you!" I slipped the ring onto her finger and held her close to my body.

"Serena, Serena. You're my own personal angel. I love you so much. I never want to let you go." I sang into her soft mane of gold.

End of Flashback

"My little angel. I never wanted to hurt you."

Flash back

Three weeks after he proposed

A telephone ringing

"Hello. Darien Sterling speaking."

"Darien my boy! How are you doing? This is your father!"

"Dad! I'm fine! How are you doing? And why the sudden call? Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine son. I called because of some important business concerning you."

"I have something to tell you too. But what is it that you and I need to discuss?"

"Well, when you were quite young, my friend Mr. Edwards and I made an agreement. Mr. Edwards' wife was pregnant with their daughter Rita. As a merger agreement, we agreed that when you were old enough to take over the family business, you and Rita would marry."

"What? Father how could you?"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man! I had arranged this before you were able to walk! Now what were you going to tell me?"

"I'm ENGAGED father!"

"Yes, yes, I know."

"No you don't know! I've asked my girlfriend of three years, THREE YEARS to marry me! And I don't plan on breaking it off!"

"Well if you Don't I WILL! I will NOT let you disgrace our Family name!"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, now I've booked a flight for you from Tokyo to New York. You'll leave in three days."

"Yes father." With that I hung up the phone, and went to bed, falling into a disturbed sleep.

Two days later

"Serena, We need to talk."

"What is it sweetie? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah Serena, there is."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm breaking of the engagement. Serena, I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me." Serena was trying to hold back her tears, but they fell anyway.

'Oh Gods. Serena My little angel, I said I'd never hurt you. I'm so sorry, I wish there were another way. I will find a way to get you back, so we can live together forever.'

"I'm just not ready to get married yet."

"Then I'll wait. I'll wait until you're ready."

'I'm so sorry my angel.'

" It's not just that. Serena, I-I just do not love you anymore. Goodbye, it was fun while it lasted though. You can keep the ring if you want" I quickly turned and walked out of the park and out of her life. God only knows how much I really needed her, and how sorry I was for breaking her heart. I couldn't stand to see her cry. But I couldn't get out of this without disgracing my family.

'I'm so sorry my little angel. I never wanted to hurt you, I will find a way to come back to you. I promise.'

End of flash back

Author POV

A few weeks after Darien got to New York, and met Rita he found out that

Rita was in the same boat he was. She was in love with a man named Andrew

Comings, and planned to marry him. After many discussions, and fights. Mr.

Sterling, and Mr. Edwards, finally consented to Rita and Darien's decisions.

Though by the time he got back to Tokyo, her found that Serena had left for the states, for a job offer. Darien went back heart broken. He threw himself into his work and became a notorious tycoon. He also had many affairs, trying to fill the void in his heart he knew only his angel could fill. He had many a mistress over those long four years, because he thought he would never see his angel ever again, until this night.

"Serena. Serena, listen I'm truly sorry for what..."

Serena got up at the sound of his voice and looked at him with cold eyes, that even **_he_** had never seen. She slowly walked up to him and starred at him with red rimmed eyes, and a tear stained face. Darien's breath caught as she began to speak in a meek, and quiet voice, that became louder and stronger with every word she spoke.

"Sorry? You're SORRY? Sorry isn't going to cut it Sterling! Do you have any IDEA of what I went through after you LEFT ME? I was heart broken Darien. I couldn't get myself out of bed for almost a MONTH! In the end Setsuna and Michiru had to DRAG me out of bed! You broke my heart Darien and all you can say is sorry?"

By this time she was in tears yet again. Darien yearned to hold her, to comfort her, and to kiss her. Seeing her shake with sobs, his self-control crumbled and he gave in. He picked up her small fragile body and held it close to his, and she sobbed into his strong chest.

"Oh Serena, my little angel. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to break our engagement. My father made me do it. It was either I break it, or he would do it himself. Oh Serena, I went back for you after I convinced him to let me marry you, but you were gone. I never thought I'd see you ever again. I'm so, so, so sorry." He said into her hair.

"Darien, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you like that, it's just..."

"No Sere. You had every right to be angry with me. I promise I'll never leave you again. I promise."

That's when he noticed the ring. It was the same ring he had given to her when he had proposed. She HAD kept it all these years.

"Darien I love you. Somewhere in my heart I knew you would come back to me, I knew you still loved me."

"Serena, I still want to marry you. That is if you will still have me."

"Of course I will!"

Serena and Darien gave each other a soul searing kiss; A kiss that showed how much they truly loved each other. They finally broke apart and Serena said,

"I've missed you my love."

"And I you. My little angel."

Epilogue

It was December, and the ground was covered in a blanket of pure white snow. A young couple was sitting in front of a warm crackling fire, and totally oblivious to everything but each other. The man was handsome with his black hair and blue eyes. He held his petite blonde companion protectively, as if she were a delicate flower of crystal, and at any moment someone would steal her away.

"Oh Darien, this is how it should always be."

"Hmmm… Nothing would make me any happier. I love you my little angel."

"You're so sweet love."

"Not as sweet as you." Darien bent his head and captured the awaiting lips of his love, his companion: his wife.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A voice interrupted the kissing couple. They quickly broke apart and turned to see who had interrupted their kiss.

"Yes sweetie?" Asked the petite blonde, blue eyed angel.

"I couldn't sleep. Would you tell me the story about the angel and the

prince?"

Serena smiled at their three-year-old daughter. She had black hair like her father, and her mother's sky blue eyes, that were full of curiosity, and mischief.

"All right. Go up to your room and I'll come up and tell you the story."

"Okay mommy." With that said, the small child raced up to her room, to await her mother's arrival.

"I'll be right back love. I'll just go up and tuck Reenie in and tell her the story."

"All right hon, don't take to long" Darien pulled his wife back down to him and gave her a kiss.

Serena got up and made her way to their daughter's room, and tucked her in, and began to tell her the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome young prince who saw a beautiful angel at a ball on Christmas..."

Darien stood in the doorway of their daughter's room and listened to his wife re-tell the story of how they had met each other once again, and he had proposed to her all over again. When she had finished and closed their sleeping daughters door, he swept her into a loving embrace and kissed her neck.

"Darling? I wanted to give you an early Christmas present. I know tomorrow is

Christmas Eve, but I can't wait." Darien looked down at his angel standing in his embrace.

"Okay sweetie, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant. Merry Christmas darling." Serena leaned in and gave her shocked husband a kiss before he could respond.

* * *

Okay, I reworked this a little bit and fixed A LOT of errors. Yeesh, I know it's a very sugary sweet but meh, oh well. I hope it's to your liking as you can see I left up the original if you want to look at that… but I'm warning you all right now, it's worse then this one. 

Catch ya later

Sweet Lil Hellcat


End file.
